


Play date

by screamtobeheard



Series: Play date [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Riding, Unrequited Love, angsty smut, this is inspired by melanie martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, where are your parents?” he asks unnecessary. He knows they’re not home. He knows that’s why Calum called him.<br/>“They’re gone until tomorrow,” he assures him. Michael wishes he was stronger than this</p><p>or where Michael and Calum sometimes have sex but Michael wants more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play date

**Author's Note:**

> This song is based on play date from Melanie Martinez  
> Hope you like it xx
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Al5X8Ae90

If he had known, he wouldn’t have picked up the phone. He wouldn’t have said yes when Calum asked him to come over and play fifa. He would not have done it if he had known, expect that he of course had. Because this isn’t the first time. Sometimes Calum would text him saying he didn’t want to be home alone. And Michael would come over and notice just what Calum was trying to do. It’s not that he didn’t want it, he could have stopped anytime. He wants this, just not like this.

“Hey, where are your parents?” he asks unnecessary. He knows they’re not home. He knows that’s why Calum called him. Calum grins at him and gets on the couch.  
“They’re gone until tomorrow,” he assures him. Michael nods. Calum pats the spot next to him on the couch. Michael wishes he was stronger than this. But he isn’t so he joins Calum on the couch. And lets him press close. Lets him touch his leg that’s too determined to be friendly.  
“I missed you,” Calum breathes against his neck. He pushes his whole face against Michael’s neck and he feels a shiver running down his spine. 

There’s this false hope that Calum missed HIM and not just the things they do together. He doesn’t let himself think about it. He could stop anytime if he wants to. Calum runs his hands down Michael’s back and Michael lets out a sigh. Calum smiles and pulls him on top of him so that they’re both lying on the couch.  
“You didn’t even bother to put on the television to make your game date believable,” Michael says. Calum lets out a slight laugh and Michael returns it.  
“You see right through me,” Calum whispers. Before Michael has the time to reply Calum kisses him. Calum kisses him like he’s afraid Michael will leave. His hands grab his neck tightly. Michael doesn’t even want to leave; he wishes he could tell Calum that.

When he pulls away, they’re both panting. Calum’s pupils are blown wide and his mouth is hanging open a little bit. Michael lets his hands travel to Calum’s lips. His touches his lower lip and Calum kisses his finger. God.  
“You’re going to kill me,” he murmurs against his face. Calum moans softly and pulls at Michael’s shirt.  
“I want you naked,” he says while staring at him. Michael’s breath hitches.  
“I want you naked and on top of me. I want to feel you,” he growls the last word and kisses him again. Like he claims in. Like he’s his. Michael wants to scream ‘I’m yours’ but he knows it’s not like that. He can stop if he wants to. He doesn’t. It takes both of them to undo Michael’s shirt because they’re both too eager for more, too impatient. Calum breathes out heavily when Michael sits up on Calum’s thighs.

Michael smiles at the look Calum is giving him from underneath him. He swallows it up and feels a sense of pride in his chest.  
“Enjoying the view?” he asks softly. Calum nods and grips whatever he can touch of him.  
“You too,” he tells Calum and he sits up immediately and yanks his shirt off. Michael wonders what would happen if his parents would walk in on this. Calum’s always careful not to let anyone know what they do. Whenever Luke or Ashton are around he barely touches him. Like he’s desperately trying to act normal that it ends up in a disaster. When they leave, he’s on him in a heartbeat. 

“God you should see yourself,” Calum whispers and runs his hand gently down Michael’s spine. His heart jumps a little. That awful hopefulness comes back.  
“Yeah?” he whispers back. Because he’s a fool to think Calum actually means something by this.  
“Yeah, fuck,” he swears and bites Michael’s bottom lip.  
“Come on, I want it.” Michael pushes him against the couch roughly and tugs off his jeans. He knows Calum likes this better. When he pushes him, scratches him, bites him. He likes it when Michael’s rough with him. Michael doesn’t like it that much. He wants to hold him, to kiss him everywhere. He wants to run his hands through his hair like he does whenever they’re cuddling with other people around. 

But he takes what he can get. Their bodies press together and he lets out a sigh of relief. Calum does the same and they look at each other. It’s just for a little moment but they grin at each other. Grinning turns into giggling and suddenly they’re laughing hysterically.  
“You ruined the moment!” Calum cries but Michael thinks the moment only improved.  
“No I didn’t,” he insists but Calum isn’t listening anymore. He sits up a little and grabs something next to the couch. 

“You prepared this,” Michael says when he sees the condom and lube Calum gets out. Calum doesn’t even look ashamed and giggles.  
“Of course,” he states casually. Michael’s heart sinks. He had forgotten why he was here to begin with. He let his mind take over like usual. God, he’s so stupid.  
“What’s up? Do you need some help getting it up or something?” Calum teases and reaches out to wrap his hand around him.  
“It’s fine,” Michael says and pushes Calum’s wrist down. Calum’s smile falters and he frowns.  
“You okay?” he asks. Michael considers this for a moment. Maybe this Calum is the only Calum he’ll ever get. He wants this.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just overwhelming or something,” he says vaguely. Calum raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.  
“Why don’t you lay down then? I’ll help you relax,” Calum says as he digs his nails into Michael’s bare hips. Michael lets out a breath but lets himself being pushed over. Calum sits on his thighs triumphantly and opens the bottle of lube. Michael stares at him. Can’t stop it. He’s so beautiful.  
“Fuck,” he breathes when Calum grips himself and strokes slowly. His mouth falls open and his eyes flutter closed for a second. He lets out a soft moan before focusing again and pouring some lube on his fingers and rubbing it together. 

“Normally I’d let you do it but since you’re feeling overwhelmed, I’ll do it and let you watch,” Calum says as he hovers over Michael and starts pushing a finger inside. Calum groans loudly and Michael swears at the sight.  
“Yeah?” Calum asks breathlessly and it reminds him of the way he asked Calum the same thing just a few moments ago.  
“You’re so pretty, Cal,” he says sincerely. And he knows Calum can tell the difference too because he gives him a look and doesn’t respond. He shoves his fingers further in and whines when he does it. He pushes his hips forwards and Michael reaches out and grabs his hips. He shifts so he’s sitting up with Calum nearly in his lap with his fingers moving in and out of him.  
“Feel good?” Michael asks. Calum throws his head back and nods when Michael bites his neck.  
“Are you feeling less overwhelmed?” Calum grits out but it loses it bite when he moans at the end of it.  
“Gonna ride me?” Calum lets out a huff and pushes Michael back against the couch roughly before grabbing the condom. Michael holds his breath.

He can’t explain the feeling he gets in his chest when he looks at him like this. It’s excitement mixed with heartache because it won’t ever be the same. He’ll never be what Calum is for Michael. Calum lets out a shaky breath when he lowers himself on top of Michael.  
Michael can’t contain the loud moan bubbling into his chest. Calum gives him a smile when he’s fully seated.  
“Reminds me of the first time we did this, you were so goddamn loud,” Calum says. Michael wants to ask what exactly ‘this’ is but he doesn’t. Instead he grabs Calum’s hips and pushes him up and down slightly. Calum chokes out a moan and plants his hands on Michael’s chest and starts moving his hips.

“Fuck,” he swears and Calum lets out a whine.  
“You’re the one who’s loud,” Michael teases but moans too after.  
“Shut up,” Calum spits and moves faster, digs his nails into Michael’s chest and closes his eyes. Michael wants him to open them. Wants him to look at him. He sits up again and wraps his arms around Calum’s back as he nuzzles his face into his neck. Calum whines and tugs Michael’s head back with his hair. Michael lets out a little sound. He grips Calum’s shoulders as he presses kisses to his neck and jaw.  
“Mikey, please, I just want to come,” Calum says. He tries not to feel the horrible disappointing at that and moves his hand to Calum’s dick. 

Calum shuts his eyes again when Michael starts stroking him fast. He moves his hips faster and rests his head against Michael’s. Michael refuses to let go of Calum. He wishes they could be like this forever. And he kisses him. Soft and gentle like he always wanted. And there’s that stupid spark of hope, that somehow, Calum actually might get the hint. But Calum groans and comes all over his stomach and hands. He lets out a low grunt as he squeezes Michael’s shoulder. Michael sighs and strokes his back gently. But Calum’s moving again. Tugging his hair and whispering ‘come on Mikey’. And honestly, he forgot all about that but now Calum’s moving again, it only takes seconds before he comes too.  
“Damn,” Calum says with a lazy grin and gets off him. 

They clean up in silence and put their clothes back on and Michael feels empty. After, Calum sits down on the couch like they didn’t just fuck there and turns on the TV. He smiles at Michael. God, he’s so in love with him.  
“Do you want to stay?” Calum asks him sweetly. He could say yes, he wants this. Just not like this. He shakes his head. Calum pouts but doesn’t press it.  
“Alright, see you around?” he asks without turning around to look at him anymore.  
Michael wants to yell at him. Make sure he looks at him when he walks away. He wants to know how badly he fucks him up.  
“Sure,” he says coldly and he’s gone. But he knows he won’t see him again. Not until Calum calls him again. 

But he’s not going to press it. He’s tired of chasing after him. If only he didn’t care so much about him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: softandpersitent.tumblr.com


End file.
